1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is novel sandals which contain freely shifting sandy or granular material for a person to walk on wherein the sand or granular material may conform to the person's foot as the sandal is being worn.
2. Description of the Related Art
Shoes and sandals which are available to the consumer today are very restrictive to the person's foot because, among other reasons, the footwear is designed to grasp and hold the person's foot and to a large extent, require the foot to conform to the particular style of footwear. This is most apparent in stylish women's and ladies' shoes.
Obviously the best footwear, both from the point of view of comfort and health, would be footwear which conforms to the shape of the foot so that the foot is equally supported at all portions with regard to the amount of weight each portion of the foot is pressing down upon the surface that the foot engages. Perhaps one of the best examples of healthful and comfortable surfaces for a bare foot to walk on is a sandy beach where the resulting imprint of the foot and depth of the track is indicative of the different pressure points on the sole of the foot.
It is the intent of the invention described herein to present sandal footwear which most closely resembles the surface upon which one walks if one was to walk on a sand covered beach. The sandal is designed to recreate the original and natural environmental walking surface that man walked upon before the advent of the universal wearing of footwear, and thus allows modern man to carry that walking surface to his bare feet in urban situations. By this means, comfortable, restful, and healthful footwear is provided allowing a pleasurable experience for the wearer.
Accordingly, it is apparent that there is great value in a relatively low cost, comfortable, and healthful footwear which carries its own sand, or other granular material, with it in a containment envelope, and which allows the material to conform to the bottom of the wearer's foot as pressure is placed upon the foot.